Éxtasis
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Envy x Ed. RATED M. Ed despierta en una camilla de hospital. Un preocupado Alphonse, una histérica Winry. Los recuerdos de una noche aparecen en su mente: "Envy..."


**Hola. Envy x Ed. Rated M. Disclaimer: ¿Son míos y me los follo cuando quiero? D: (Que malhablada yo, por dios.) Que no, que era bromaa.**

**¿Algo más?

* * *

**

Despierto a eso de las dos. En una habitación bonita del seguramente más caro hospital de todo Central. En un lado de la sala, en el sofá, Winry, dormida, apoya la cabeza sobre el frío hombro metálico de Al, que se ha percatado de una vez de que me he despertado, y con cuidado aparta a Winry, para levantarse y dirigirse hacía mi. Cuando me llama, su voz denota su preocupación. Yo parpadeo inseguro.

_El eco macabro de su risa aun resuena en mi cabeza, taladrándola. Su aliento aun se siente cálido en mi cuello, y el roce de sus manos tiene marcado un camino descendente en torno a mi cuerpo, camino que se estremecía con el frío tacto de sus manos._

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto a sabiendas de que sé la respuesta. Al me informa de que aparecí frente a nuestra casa. Y de haber tenido piel, se habría sonrojado al igual que se ponía nervioso, indicándome que cuando me encontraron, hipotérmico, estaba desnudo.

_Arrancaba suaves gemidos con tan solo el paso de su lengua por mi erizada piel. Su pelo, su torso y su cadera me perdían en los límites de mi cordura. Era un placer insano._

Un montón de preguntas se me vienen a la cabeza. Al me dice también que la policía ya tenía el parte del asunto.

_Con un gruñido que no dio lugar a queja ni a protesta, me hizo colocarme entre sus piernas. Con una mano me tomó la barbilla, no sabia muy bien lo que planeaba y esa enloquecida sonrisa que siempre le adornaba el rostro no me daba mucha seguridad. _

Parece que el murmullo de nuestras voces acaba por despertar a Winry, quien, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, me mira "enfadada".

_Con un movimiento lento al principio, y más rápido después, dos de sus dedos comenzaron a pasearse por mi miembro, despertándolo. Él se deleitaba con mis jadeos, que no eran más que arcadas mal disimuladas. ¡Esto –Pensaba entre gemidos- no era lo que quería!_

La chica simulando un enfado, ya que es orgullosa como ella sola, no deja de gritar en mi oído que como he sido tan imprudente, y me pregunta chillando que donde había estado.

_Sentía como la erección que tenía entre sus manos, se calentaba, y vibraba. Ciertamente mentía descaradamente, claro que lo quería. Lo estaba disfrutando. _

Con una sonrisa, que creo que puede tranquilizarla, le contesto que lo siento, que siento muchísimo haberla preocupado. Se deshace en llanto. Me hace sentirme… mal…

_Juntando todas las pequeñas dosis de placer recibidas, mi cuerpo sufrió una especie de convulsión, el éxtasis se sentía cerca. Y el calor era insoportable. Y esos ojos… que parecían atravesarme…_

Roy hace su flamante llegada, para mi disgusto, con dos palabras, corteses, pero directas, echa a Winry. La mirada que le dedico, no es precisamente amigable, y él bufa. Nunca, jamás, nos llevaremos bien.

_Una vez sucumbí, y el líquido blanquecino nos humedecía a ambos, tras sentir un par de caricias, bajando por mi espalda, me percaté una vez más de la situación. Paró, se relamió los dedos, y una vez no quedó ni un solo rastro, nada más que su saliva, introdujo dos de ellos en mi entrada._

_Gemí. _

"¿Y se supone que buscas…?" No puedo evitar preguntar, enarcando una ceja. Roy se sienta a la orilla de la cama. "Acero, he de saber de tu estado ¿No crees?" Miro hacia otro lado, simulando enfado e indignación.

_Y gemí más aun cuando comenzó a moverlos, e introdujo un tercero. Ardía. Literalmente: Me ardía el culo. Quizás estaba tan ocupado en mi debate interno, que no oía los suaves pero existentes quejidos que profesaba Envy. Es de agradecer. Pues seguramente habría enloquecido. _

"No seas crío, ¿como estás?"Me pregunta. "Perfectamente" Contesto. Sonríe, para dar paso a una expresión más seria. "Edward…" Doy un resoplido, quitándole importancia, pero sé que es lo que me quiere decir. Le pido a mi hermano que me traiga algo de comer, y así lograr que se vaya.

_Y con su urgencia apretando su estrecho pantalón-falda, apartó los dedos súbitamente. Sustituyéndolo por su erección. Me estremecí y grité del más impuro placer. Dios, Envy… _

Dirijo una mirada, lo más seria que puedo, hacía Roy. "He… he mentido a tu hermano, Edward. Y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Asiento con pesadez.

_Comenzó a embestir mi cuerpo con lentitud y fuerza. Fue tomando una rapidez vertiginosa. _

Me incorporo y apoyo mi frente en mi mano. El recuerdo es demasiado… agradable.

_Mis brazos temblaron. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó. Se sentía bien. Muy bien. _

"Por que tú… no apareciste solo delante de vuestra casa."

_Oía los jadeos de Envy en mi cuello, cada vez más altos. Traté de rodearle con mis piernas. _

"Ibas con ese maldito monstruo, Edward." Roy traga saliva, yo miro hacía la ventana. "¡Ese Envy te llevaba en brazos hacía la comisaría, Edward Elric!"

_El momento del orgasmo se acercaba. ¿Por qué me habría negado a esto desde el primer momento? Era como poco, el éxtasis._

_Como poco._

"Te acercó a nosotros con una tranquilidad casi burlesca." Prosigue, como si le costase hablar. "No podíamos dispararle. Te tenía en brazos a ti. Y entonces, Acero. Él acercó vuestras caras y… ¡Por dios, hasta te mordió el labio, Edward!"

_Entonces gemí, muuy alto. Oh…_

"¿Y quieres saber lo peor?" Tras hacer una pausa, hace que le mire directamente a los ojos.

_Envy gimió, justo después que yo. También muy fuerte. Temí haber despertado a todos los que se hallaran a cuatro kilómetros a la redonda. _

"Edward… Estabas conciente…"

_Salió de mí. Curiosas palabras. Salió… de… mí. Me mordió la mejilla. Me besó los ojos. Me vistió._

"… He… hecho creer a todos… que era un violación, Ed… pero… tenemos que hablar."

Miro a Roy Mustang.

_Sonreí. Tranquilo. _

Sonrío.

Tranquilo.

* * *

**Wehe. Me ha llevado mm… Medio año. Porque lo abandoné cuando iba a la mitad.**

**Pero aquí está.**

**Encantada, soy Haineko. (No, pero ¿A quien le importa?) **

_**¿Reviews? **_


End file.
